Unwanted Outtakes
by uncutetomboy
Summary: This is a collection of outtakes from randomlass' fantastic story "Unwanted". Explanations for this and individual summaries are within. Chapter One : Honda Yoshi is attending a ball with her boyfriend, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, when she meets and begins a friendship with the mysterious Dark Magic Club President, Nekozawa Umehito. Please read and review! Rating may change in future.


_ Authoress' Notes : Hi, everyone! This is story/collection of plots and storylines and such that didn't make the final cut for randomlass' story "Unwanted" which is a MorixOC romance with side romances for the other Hosts and (my personal favorite character) Nekozawa. : 3 I love, love LOVE the Dark Prince of Ouran. : D And before anyone says "You can't do a story with out-takes from another person's story!", I have been helping her with her stories (as she does with mine), and have her explicit permission to play with her characters, plots, stories, etc. As she does with mine. It's a satisfying partnership hidden by an amazing friendship with an amazing lady. Love you, Neko-chan~!_

_ As always, please read, review, and enjoy!_

_ Summary : Honda Yoshi is attending a ball with her boyfriend, Haninozuka Mitsukuni when she meets and begins a friendship with the mysterious Dark Magic Club President, Nekozawa Umehito._

_ Disclaimer (1) : Unfortunately, I don't own the characters within the amazing series Ouran High School Host Club; they're the creation of the ingenious (well, excepting pairing Haruhi with Tamaki... but let's not go there, lol) Bisco Hatori - I'm just borrowing them for the dual amusement, entertainment, and general intrigue of myself and my readers._

_ Disclaimer (2) : I don't own Honda Yoshi, either, she's the creation of the beautifully talented randomlass for her story "Unwanted" which I highly suggest you check out if you want to read a well-thought out story that's different from the usual Host Club romance story. Neko-chan a.k.a. Kat and all that to me has given me blanket permission to play with, twist, and basically amuse myself with her storylines and characters whenever and however I please. Which I have to cackle at, because it sounds dirty compared to what it actually is. XD_

When Honda Yoshi Met Nekozawa Umehito...

Thirteen year old Honda Yoshi sighed, glancing around the ballroom; her boyfriend had gone to get her some punch a few minutes ago and hadn't returned yet. She wasn't worried - Haninozuka Mitsukuni was a World-renowned Martial Artist, despite his looks, so she knew he could take care of himself better than most grown men. She was just annoyed as - in the time he'd been gone - she'd gotten no less than four requests to dance even though it was well-known that she was there with the Haninozuka heir. 'Just because they're rich, they think any girl should be falling over themselves for a moment of their time,' Yoshi thought to herself as she smoothed the skirt of her dark gold dress down for want of something to do. 'Bastards.'

"Kukuku, you have a delicious dark Aura surrounding you, Honda-san," a dark voice, slightly higher than it would be once settled, chuckled at her side. "May I sit with you, so I may absorb the Negative Energies surrounding you for my spells in future?"

She wasn't surprised at the appearance of another male Ouran student, but she was surprised by his apparel. The man wore a dark cloak that threw his face into shadow, allowing only one of his midnight blue eyes to show and a corner of his upturned lips. She felt an instant connection to him and smiled, "I don't know how much use you'll get out of the Negative Energies down the road, but you're welcome to join me...?" She left the end open for him to introduce himself. She wasn't surprised at the fact he knew her name as she was not only the only Commoner there but also the youngest person in attendance to the First Year's Ball; however, she wanted to know his name in return. He was the first male that had approached her that night besides her Boyfriend and his Cousin that didn't make her want to knock him out.

His visible eye blinked before he bowed gracefully, extending his hand, "My name is Nekozawa Umehito, Honda-san; I am a classmate of Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi in 1-A." He came back up, her hand in his and pressed a fleeting kiss to her knuckles, "I'm gratified to finally meet you, Enchantress. They speak most highly of you."

Yoshi was mortified to find herself blushing, and feeling flustered as he released her hand and they sat down, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nekozawa-senpai."

"There is no need for formalities, Honda-san. I would be delighted for you to call me Umehito, for the Cards have foretold that we will become important figures in each others' lives."

Yoshi blinked, confused, "In that case, it's only fair you call me Yoshi..." She paused, considering his words, "The Cards? Do you mean Tarot Cards, Neko - Umehito-senpai?"

"Tarot Cards, yes," he was visibly pleased with her question. "In the Black Magic Club, we use them often to assist our Classmates' future endeavors. And to peek at our own Futures, of course. I could do a reading for you, if you like, Yoshi-san?"

"Yoshi? Is everything alright?" Yoshi turned slightly to find her Boyfriend, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, arriving at her table with two glasses in his hands; his chocolate brown eyes looked between her and Nekozawa, narrowing slightly.

She nodded, giving him a soft smile she reserved for him, "Umehito-senpai introduced himself to me, Mitsukuni; he was just keeping me company, that's all. What took you so long, was the punch hard to find?" She teased him lightly.

Mitsukuni raised an eyebrow, curious, but left the subject alone, instead responding to her teasing. "No, the punch wasn't hard to find, but my wayward Girlfriend was; for a few minutes, I thought you got bored and left, again," he grinned warmly at her.

She flushed, remembering she had done such a thing at the first party she had attended at the Haninozuka estate, huffing, "That was once, and I only went out for a walk in the gardens, Mitsukuni! And I moved, because a few of your classmates won't leave me alone."

"So you say," he chuckled, handing her one of the glasses before turning his attention to his Classmate. "Thank you for keeping Yoshi company, Nekozawa-kun. It was kind of you," he bowed politely.

"It was my pleasure, Haninozuka-kun," Nekozawa inclined his body in a polite bow as well. "Perhaps, if it does not bother you, I may request the pleasure of Yoshi-san's company for a dance before the evening's end?"

Mitsukuni laughed outright, amused, "Yoshi is her own person, Nekozawa-kun. The only permission you need to dance with her is her own," he leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. "Ne, Yoshi?"

"Hai, Mitsukuni," Yoshi giggled, playfully swatting at him as his hair tickled her neck. "I'd be happy to dance with you, Umehito-senpai. Mitsukuni, I'll be back in a few minutes, ne? Also, if you see Takashi-kun, remind him that he won't get out of dancing with me."

"This is revenge for me leaving you to fend off other men, isn't it, Yoshi?" He eyed their surroundings as a few girls locked their gazes on him in a predatory manner as Yoshi finished her punch and set the glass on the table, before she grinned wickedly and kissed his cheek.

"Revenge is below me, Mitsukuni," she purred, offering her hand to an amused Nekozawa. As he assisted her to her feet, she cackled, "I much prefer, opportunity for amusement."

Nekozawa chuckled darkly, delighted as he tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, "You are indeed delightful, Enchantress Yoshi-san. Indeed delightful."

"Thank you, Umehito-senpai; you're quite interesting yourself," Yoshi allowed him to guide her to the crowded dance floor, neither caring that people were staring at the odd pairing. She smiled up at him as he gathered her to him, his arm resting lightly around her waist with her right hand clasped in his left while her own left held onto his right shoulder; he began to expertly lead her around the floor in a series of twists, spins, and dips.

Little did they know, the blossoming friendship would pave the way towards a prosperous and flowering future for themselves and those their lives will touch.

)))) End of shot ((((

_Authoress' Notes : This is something that's been sitting in my email for a while, so I tweaked it a bit and played around and am now posting it for your perusal. : 3 As I said above, this "story" is just going to be a series of out-takes from randomlass' story "Unwanted" that we decided didn't quite make it to the final cut, or are AU from what actually happened. This one in particular is canon to the story. And before anyone comments that Hunny-senpai/Honey-senpai is Out of Character, he's not OOC for what he was before he found his niche in the Host Club - if you paid attention to either the anime or to the live-action or manga then you'd notice that each of the Hosts (excepting Tamaki and Mori) had different personalities compared to what they settle into post-club._

_ As always, please read, review, and enjoy; also, if there's any particular plot you'd like to see for a one-shot in this story, feel free to contact myself or randomlass._

_ Please, Read and Review; the more reviews and opinions a Writer gets, the faster and more they're spurred to write! I - as always - accept all reviews (except ones with swearing as the Default Profanity Filter is active) : Comment, Compliment, Constructive Criticism and Red-hot Flames~! : 3_

_ Your Hostess for this journey,_

_ Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
